Brooklynn
by HayleyC x
Summary: the teenage daughter of elliot stabler and olivia benson has a boyfriend! trouble?
1. Chapter 1

summary:the teenage daughter of elliot stabler and olivia benson has a boyfriend! trouble?

disclaimer: svu and characters belong to dick wolf unfortunately:(

When Elliot Stabler left his ex-wife Kathy the first time he didn't think he would be able to move on so fast . However , during the seperation period of the marriage Elliot began to have feelings for his work partner Olivia Benson . This complicated the issue of Elliot's marriage working out . In time both Kathy and Elliot decided that it would be best to divorce each other . Elliot waited until his divorce was final before he said anything to olivia . When Elliot first admitted his feelings towards Olivia she cried and Olivia Benson rarely the end both decided to take things a day at a time . However , After that one day they became inseperable and made things official . Everyone in the squad simply asked them why it took them so long to date and that they were happy for them . They were told by the captain that they could stay partners as long as their relationship didn't get in the way of there work . Due to this there relationship never interfered they knew that they couldnt work with anyone other than each other . Only a few months later in there relationship Olivia found out she was pregnant . Both Elliot and Olivia were overjoyed with the news.

Olivia's pregnancy progressed extremely well and in due time they found out they were expecting a baby girl . Olivia of course wanted a little girl exactly like her daddy whereas Elliot wanted a little Olivia running around . When the baby arrived they were shocked to find she had featurees from both Olivia and was extremely pleased that the baby had Elliot's big blue eyes , she always loved his eyes . The baby , who was named Brooklynn-Olivia Stabler after her mother , also had the same olive skin as her mother . Throughout the years Brooklynn , Who had optained the nickname Brooky , had became a very popular person and had many friends , boys and girls . Brooklynn often went to her mother for advice when something was wrong with her however , since she turned 14 Brooklynn had been getting more into the teenage years than her parents would like . Brooklynn had sneaked out a few times to go to party's and had been punished for it however , two years later she still sneaks out of her house to see her friends , which includes a boyfriend that no one besides her closest friend , Connie , knows.

Tonight both her parents had been called into work , this was nothing new to Brooklynn . However , instead of going out for the night she asked her boyfriend to come to her house as it was raining outside . Brooklynn was still a virgin but she truly loved her boyfriend , Ethan . They had been going out for around seven months now and Brooklynn thought she was ready to take things to the next level in there relationship . So that night when Ethan came over they headed up to her bedroom straight away . Within the first ten minutes of kissing they had both managed to strip into there underwear and go underneath the bed sheets . However , as they were doing this they failed to hear the car pull up outside or the sound of the footsteps going upstairs from her parents as they wanted to check on there sixteen year old daughter . Both of the teens never heard the sound of the bedroom door opening what they did hear was " What the fuck is going on here ?" .


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: SVU AND CHARACTERS NOT MINE!:'(**

"What the fuck is going on here?" the voice that got both teens to acknowledge the fact that they weren't alone. Brooklynn immediately turned around to find her parents both frozen with shock standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She pulled the bedsheets up so both her and Ethan were fully covered before shouting to her parents "GET OUT!" . This angered Elliot and he immediately screamed back "Get dressed both of you and meet me down stairs in 5 minutes!". His face was red with fury as he guided his wife down stairs with his hand on her back.

"Shit shit shit shit shit! my dad is gonna kill us!" She chanted as she got a pair of fannel pyjama bottoms and a white tank top. While she was getting changed Ethan had gotten up and got dressed in his own clothes when he was finished he went over to Brooklynn and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He then whispered to her "We'll be okay baby don't worry. I Love You and nothing is going to change that I promise baby". By the time he had said this she had tears streaming down her face. Ethan didn't know what he did wrong so he said "I'm Sorry baby I didn't mean to make you sad did I do something wrong?".Hearing her boyfriend think he had done something wrong she turned in his arms and replied "you did nothing wrong baby. what you said was just so lovely and tonight was meant to be special and then my parents came home so it didn't happen. I was so ready and I really wanted to be with you tonight. I love you too". When Brooklynn finished speaking she looked up into his gorgeous green eyes and kissed him ever so lightly giving him total control of the kiss as she did this he became much more passionate in the kiss than any other kiss he ever had.

Both teen's finally decided they would leave the bedroom in case Elliot came back. As they were walking down the stair's. Both were extremely scared of what was going to happen because they were caught. Ethan was scared due to obvious reasons he was scared they were going to keep Brooklynn away from him, That was the worst thing that could happen he meant it when he said she was his life, He loved her more than anything in this world and losing her he didn't know if he would be able to survive. Little did he know that was exactly what Brooklynn was thinking she didn't think she could handle not seeing Ethan for the last seven months she has been the happiest she has ever been simply because of him. If her parents tried to ban her from seeing him then she would run away or just meet in secret there was no way she could stop seeing him. He was the love of her life. As the made it to the bottom of the stair's the both made there way into the living room where Olivia and Elliot where waiting for them both holding tightly to the others hand.

**Review for more. Hopefully people like this story, I may not update for a while as I have my prom in a few day's so I'm going to be busy. But please keep the reviews coming!:D**


End file.
